


1611

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Episode Tag - And the Final Curtain (2x10), F/M, Fluff, Interlude, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we didn't get to see from when Flynn and Eve got stuck in the past to when they realised they could get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1611

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched 2x10 again and got a whole lot of feels and then this happened. I hope you like it.

Flynn looked across the gardens of Wilton House at Eve sitting by the water feature. Her shoulders were drooping, her gaze so unfocused you could tell her mind was elsewhere and her eyes, her eyes were full of sadness. Flynn's heart ached just looking at her, this was his fault, it had been his idea and now he'd taken everything and everyone away from her. With a heavy sigh and guilt swirling about in his gut he walked over and sat beside her. 

"Hey," he said softly, pulling her from her thoughts. 

"Any luck?" she asked with hope.

Flynn shook his head in dismay. "No, sorry. We're still working on it."

Eve turned her head away slightly, reverting back to staring off into the distance. "I'm gonna miss them so much," she finally whispered, her voice breaking. Flynn's his eyes closed momentarily as her words tugged on his heart and the pain in her voice echoed through him. She was hurting and he didn't quite know how to fix it, so he did what he felt was right. He shuffled closer to her and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. She returned the gesture almost immediately, one arm curling around his waist as the other slid up his back and held onto his shoulder, allowing her to burrow her head into his neck. "They're my family," she wept, "they drive me insane most of the time but that's half of why I love them." 

"Oh Eve," Flynn murmured, holding her even tighter as she sobbed into him. "I'm _so_ sorry, it was my idea to come here and it was stupid, I'm sorry."

"No," she insisted, pulling away enough to look at him. "Don't, don't you dare blame yourself Flynn Carsen. If we hadn't come out here we'd have never stopped Prospero. Besides, you're my family too," she smiled, cupping his cheek. He gave her a quick kiss before pulling her back into his embrace. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"You said you have faith in them didn't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I think they'll be okay with work, there'll be a few learning curves but they'll be fine. But, the boys always fight, Cassandra has the br- ...will they be okay in themselves? We're more than just a team, we've all found a place where we can be who we are, we made a home together. None of us was ready to have that taken away."

"I know," Flynn replied, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "And I'm gonna fix this, Eve. But for now we have to believe that they'll be okay. They _will_ be, maybe not for a while but...they will," he said, trying to convince both Eve and himself. 

"And us? What if we absolutely can't find a way to get back? What will we do?"

"Well, we'll just have to try and be okay too. We'll find a way to make a living and try and fit in, Shakespeare's already said we can stay with him for as long as we want, he feels really bad about it all. Maybe the Library will even recruit us."

"You think? Because as much as I think fitting in is a good idea, I don't want to be referred to as a boy and I really really don't want to cut my hair."

Flynn chuckled at her admission. "Don't worry, no one's going to touch your hair," he reassured her, pressing a quick kiss to her blonde locks. "If it comes to it we'll just have to tell them you're some kind of growth spurting medical phenomenon that is most definitely a woman. Actually, we'd better let them know you're a woman, especially if we want to be able to do this," he said, motioning to the two of them. "They think we're Flemish anyway, we'll just tell them this is how all women are in Flanders, how many of them will have actually been there? If it helps I'll say you're my wife."

This time Eve parted from him a little more, leaning back to look at him, a mixture of panic and disbelief on her face. "Woah, what?" 

"It'll just be easier that way, they might not question it," he shrugged before seeing the look on her face. "We don't actually have to do it, I mean if you don't want to marry m-"

"No, no it's not that. I think it's a good idea, it's just...this isn't exactly how or _when_ I thought you'd propose to me."

"You've thought about me proposing to you?" he grinned.

"Wh- no, no. I just...look let's not get distracted by possibilities," she mumbled, completely dodging the question. Flynn smiled as she rested her head against his chest once more, arms encircling his waist. It was nice to know that in the middle of such a crisis they could still make each other smile, could still be them, and it gave him more encouragement to press on and solve their problems so he could actually spend the rest of his life with her, wherever or _when_ ever that may be. 

"Eve," he murmured after a brief silence.

"Hmm?"

"I promise that whatever happens we're always going to be okay, me and you. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered back, and slight relief washed over Flynn as he felt her smile against his chest. "Hey Flynn."

"Hmm?'

"I wouldn't want to be stuck here with anyone but you." 

"Me too."

 

A throat being cleared from behind them made them both jerk and hastily part from each other, though they both relaxed once they saw it was Shakespeare. "I uh, again, I'm sorry for you two to be trapped here in my time," he regretfully expressed as the two stood up and began to walk alongside him.

"Look at the bright side," Eve responded in a neutral tone, "we saved the world, they're probably putting a statue of us up at the Library."

Eve's words struck Flynn and an idea came to him. "A Winter's Tale," he said suddenly, spinning around to face the pair beside him, eyes wide with realisation. "You turned Hermione into a statue," he directed at the confused looking playwright, "a- and Prospero did the same thing with the quill and the Staff." 

"We can travel through time?" Eve asked?

"Eve, anybody can time travel, just in one direction." He looked back at Shakespeare, eyes glistening with excitement and hope, "I'll need you to use your pen one last time..."

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
